Conventionally, there is known a system that recommends stores, goods (e.g., commodities), or content (e.g., text, music, and moving images) to a user to which recommendation is to be made (hereinafter, referred to as a target user). In the conventional system, stores or hotels are recommended to the target user on a genre-by-genre basis, the genres including restaurants and hotels. However, recommendation crossing over genres such as restaurants and hotels to the target user has not been made.